Diamond Ice, Golden Eyes
by IlliannaBlack
Summary: 19 years later, after the downfall of Voldemort, Hermione sends her daughter to Hogwarts when she turns 11, but memories and secrets are unburied when Rose Weasley meets Scorpius Malfoy. Sequel to A Deathly Secret.
1. Prologue

"Hi, My name's Scorpius Malfoy." He said holding out his hand toward's the girl sitting by herself, in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express, giving her the signature Malfoy smile. She took hold of it and returned the smile. "May I sit with you? Every where else is full." He asked she nodded. "Thanks! What's your name?" Scorpius, asked as he sat down across from her. Something stirred inside of him, as if he already knew her.

"I'm Lyra Eros Weasley, but everyone calls me Rose. I'm named after a constellation, I know, it's kinda weird." She said giving him a wicked grin; so wicked it could put the Malfoy smirk to shame.

"I don't find it weird. I'm also named after a constellation, and it beats being named after a flower. So, you're a pureblood then? All high-class-pureblood's name their children after constellations." Scorpius said proudly to Rose.

"Well, I'm half, and there is no way my family is high-class or rich. However, my mum does give me a large chunk of gold every now and then. I sometimes wonder where it all comes from." Rose told him, then looked out the window, watching London disappear. "So, which house do you think you'll get into, Scorpius?" She asked, looking back at him.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin." He said, lifting up his collar on his robes, then sitting back in the seat. "What about you? What house do you think you'll be in? I hope you are going to be in Slytherin." Scorpius said with a smirk.

Rose blushed and put her hands in her lap, smoothing out her skirt. "My dad told me that I'm guaranteed to be in Gryffindor. ALL Weasley's are in Gryffindor." Rose glanced over at Scorpius and he frowned. "But it doesn't mean that WE can't be friends. I like you." She said and his smile returned.

"I would really like that. Friend." Scorpius held out his hand once more, and Rose took it, they shook. Just then Albus popped his head in the door.

"Rose! What are you doing with the Malfoy boy? Dad told me that you shouldn't hang around HIM." Albus grabbed Rose's sleeve and pulled her out the compartment. Rose's hand slipped out of Scorpius's grasp and the last thing he saw was the whirling of her robes, her honey blonde hair, and her hurt face glancing back at him; her eyes sparkled gold with a hint of silver. He was left alone in the compartment, staring out the door. He was tired of being alone, he needed her, needed a friend.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	2. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Sorting Hat as Sarah Cresswell walked towards the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Professor Sprout called out. He stepped up onto the platform and sat down on the stool in front of the whole school. Professor Sprout placed the Sorting Hat atop his head and it shouted, "Slytherin!" He smirked and then scooped the crowd of first years for her. Rose was looking at him, watching him, and he could have sworn she was grinning at him. Albus then nudged her and she gave him a dirty look. Scorpius made his way to the cheering Slytherin table and sat down, watching Rose, intently.

"Alice Perks," she called, and then second's later, "Hufflepuff!"

"Albus Serverus Potter," Sprout called out, and he gasped. Albus shyly made his way up to the stool, but turned halfway to glance at his brother James, who was cheering him on. Albus took his seat and the Sorting Hat was placed atop his head. It came alive on his head and he panicked. His face was priceless to Scorpius, who was silently laughing at him, and then the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Albus let out a huge relieving sigh and jumped up off the stool and practically waltzed his way to the cheering Gryffindor table. He glared at Scorpius and stuck out his tongue in a rude manor. Scorpius ignored him and brought his attention back to Rose, her hair flipped as if she was looking at him.

"Evelyn Rivers," Professor Sprout called out, placing the hat on the tall, brunette girl. "Gryffindor!" It shouted, and she hopped up, heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"Lorcan Scamander," Sprout called out, and an awkward boy with chin length, messy, brown hair stumbled forward and took his place on the stool. "Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat bellowed out and he sauntered off towards the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Lysander Scamander," She called out, and a similar looking boy walked forward, he was wearing his dress robes inside out and he received the curious look of every student and teacher in Hogwart's. He plopped himself on the stool, bringing his legs up to sit Indian style and Professor Sprout placed the Sorting Hat on his head and then it roared out, "Hufflepuff!" He stood up and sauntered off in the same manner as his twin brother, to the cheering Hufflepuff table, with his thumb in his mouth, as if he was biting his fingernail.

"Lucy Weasley," Sprout called out next, and she placed the hat on Lucy's fiery red curls, and then the hat bellowed out, "Gryffindor!" Her sister Molly, along with James and Albus stood up and cheered louder than the whole table, as she made her way there. Scorpius then held his breathe and saw that there was only one last person to be sorted, Rose.

"Lyra Eros Weasley," she gasped and hesitantly walked forward. She stared at the Sorting Hat, which was being held by Professor Sprout and then sat down and held her breathe as it was placed atop her head. It animated itself as it had done so with Albus and then she heard it ask her questions, "Ah, where to put you? You are strong and brave like your mother, and have a knack for trouble like your father, hmmm, very interesting… Where to put you? Hufflepuff? You do seem to be a fair student, or how about Ravenclaw? You are brilliant, probably more talented than your mother. How about Gryffindor? You'll do well in Gryffindor, however, Slytherin will make you GREAT!" The hat kept ranting on, and she felt herself tense up. Then it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Rose snapped her eyes open and saw Albus cover his mouth with his hand and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Then she glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw him, Scorpius. He was smiling, and she smiled back, blushing terribly. The table was roaring as Rose approached and sat down next to Scorpius, and then she looked over to James and Al, who were whispering amongst them, this made her worry, 'I have to write to my mum, as soon as possible' she thought to herself.

"Guaranteed to be in Gryffindor, huh?" Scorpius teased and nudged my shoulder.

"I guess not." she said with a laugh.

Then Headmaster Twycross then stepped forward and greeted us all to a new year at Hogwart's. When he was finished he clapped his hands together and the feast began.

The food was extravagant! Plates magically appeared and over flowed with an assortment of scrumptious food. Deserts filled the center of the tables and glasses of pumpkin juice appeared, as well. No one knew where to start, but eventually everyone was well fed and ready to get to his or her dorms.

* * *

"Al! I didn't choose to be in Slytherin, it placed me there, and you can't tell me who I can hang out with! I can't believe you; I thought you were my best friend! You know what! Forget it! I'll just make new friends, who I am NOT related to!!" Rose snapped at Albus on the way out of the Great Hall.

"Rose, please, he's a Malfoy, just be careful. Remember where he comes from. He's the enemy." He whispered, Rose pulled away from him, appalled, and rushed back to her group of Slytherin's, following them down towards the dungeons.

When they reached the Slytherin Common Room, Professor Horace Slughorn greeted them and separated them so they could settle in. The Common Room was covered in emerald greens and silver grays, it truly was wonderful, but when Rose stepped into her room, she fell in love. She shared it with four other girls, the beds were covered with black and white sheer-like material, and the blankets were silk, with a metallic emerald and silver. A new set of robes set at the foot of the bed, along with everyone's trunk. There was also a fire going in the center of the half-circle room, outlined with bookshelves, filled with books. Rose was, indeed, in heaven.

The boy's dormitory was dark, they're beds had posts, but the hangings were less transparent. The bed sheets were a solid black and white, with a very subtle emerald green lining. Scorpius spotted his bed on the far end of the rectangular room, by the large window, the only window, which outlooks the Black Lake.

Once Rose settled into her bed she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quick-note quill to write her parents. It began.

_Mum and Dad, I hope this year will go great! I did not make Gryffindor, like Dad said I would, and I really hope he was joking about Grandpa and Grandma Weasley saying that they will disown me, because I was sorted into Slytherin. I did make a new friend, he is really cool, but I can't seem to shake off this feeling that I know him from somewhere. I know you have told me to stay away from that Malfoy boy, but he really is a nice guy and he doesn't seem to be very popular. Anyway, I thought I would let you know what house I got sorted into, and send my love to you, Mum and Dad, and I guess Hugo too._

_P.S. Mum, you would LOVE the room I have, it's like a library, and it is simply beautiful, reminds me of our flat in Paris._

_Love, Lyra Eros_

Rose sealed the letter and sent it off with her tiny, brown, owl, named Chaucer. She watched him fly away, then brushed her teeth, pulled up her honey blonde hair, and then crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Scorpius did almost the same thing as Rose, as he pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill, he began his letter to home.

_Father, I know mum might be too busy to receive anything, but I made it into Slytherin. I also made a friend, her name is Lyra Eros Weasley, and she also is in Slytherin. She is very nice, but I can't seem to shake this feeling that I know her from somewhere. It really is weird, and she is named like a pureblood, but she said she is a half-blood. I can't wait to tell you more. Give mum my love._

_S.M._

He tucked the letter into a small envelope and place the Malfoy family crest on the seal, and sent it off with his father's eagle owl. He then brushed his teeth, combed his platinum blonde hair, and crawled into bed. It took him longer to fall asleep, as images started dancing in his head of a certain honey blonde girl, with those, diamond ice, golden, eyes.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


	3. Chapter 2 Business

Hermione Jean Weasley woke up early, made a strong cup of breakfast tea, and then heard the rapping of an owl at the window. She opened it and Chaucer plopped a letter onto the table. Hermione picked it up and read it, sipping her hot tea, nearly spitting it out everywhere when she read that her Rose has befriended Scorpius. Hermione threw the letter onto the table and ran to throw on a decent business-like outfit on, and decided it was time. Ron came out of Hugo's room, scooting him downstairs to have breakfast, and then he saw Hermione. "Where are you headed to, on a Saturday, in work clothes? You don't work today." Ron asked while grabbing the milk out of the fridge. Hermione smiled and walked to her husband giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I won't be long, I have to meet with a very old friend of mine. I'll see you at lunch." Hermione said, then gave Hugo a kiss on his cheek, picking up a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace, saying "Ministry of Magic," she was engulfed by a large green flame and disappeared in the fire.

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy had read his son's letter, placed it on the kitchen counter, and poured him a mug of black coffee. Then he opened his high cabinet with his wand, summoning a brandy snifter and poured himself a stiff one. He carried both drinks to his coffee table in his living room and lounge himself on the couch; kicking his feet up and leaning back, placing both his hands behind his head, and then he smirked. His thoughts turned his smirk into a playing bite of his lower lip, closing his eyes, and then Draco let out a large sigh.

Astoria Malfoy then walked into the living room looking at him, curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked him, and his eyes snapped open to see her and not whom he was envisioning, he frowned.

"Nothing, darling. What are your plans? Paris? Rome? Milan? Cairo? Just be sure to be back before Scorpius comes home for Christmas, and leave some inheritance for him. I am sure my son would appreciate it." Draco told his wife, and she turned and apparated from where she stood, leaving Draco all alone. He has never been able to warm up to Astoria Greengrass, and they only married, because her father had sold her dowry to Lucius, for Draco. Draco always felt like they were only friends helping each other out. He has never loved her, in fact, the only time they were ever intimate with each other was them kissing at their large wedding. Draco never wanted to get married to anyone other than his one true love, but Astoria respected him enough to take care of Scorpius as her own, and Draco gave her freedom in return. It seemed fair for both of them.

Draco sat up on the edge of his couch and brought his brandy to his nose, inhaling the warm scent before he downed it in a few gulps. He exhaled deep and felt the burn in his throat, then took his coffee and sipped a little of it, before standing to go to the balcony. The view was wonderful and never got old; he walked out onto the balcony and remembered Hermione. _Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and he enjoyed the sight very much, because it exposed her milky white skin on her shoulders and neck. The dress she wore was the one he had bought from Madam Malkin's, in a deep violet purple, and the length was perfect, just stopping about eight centimeters above her knees, thus exposing her finely shaped legs. The top of the dress had a deep v shape, which shaped her breasts wonderfully. Not to mention her eyes, those golden eyes, that made Draco's heart melt, he felt like she saw through him, into his soul, whenever she locked her eyes with his. The night was magical, she was mystical, and he remembers that night every time he steps onto that balcony. For the kiss of her lips on his was burnt into his memory and will never, could never be removed, or replaced._

Draco placed both hands on the railing, hanging his head down, letting his hair fall in his face, and watched the stone at his feet dampen, as a few single tears rolled off his chin. He whispered out loud, "Hermione," then heard a 'pop' from behind him.

"Draco?" her voice shook, as she asked him, "Draco? Are you alright?" He stood there frozen to the railing, his body was shaking slightly, and he felt her worry inside himself. Being near her made him feel alive again. Hermione walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would respond. He sobbed loudly at her touch and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her large brown curls, inhaling her scent. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, feeling her heart kick start to life.

"Hermione," he said, pulling her back to see her, really see her, even though they glanced at each other the day before at King's Cross Station. Hermione was still very beautiful, maybe even more attractive now, to him. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Draco. Scorpius and Lyra. Slytherin. We need to tell them." Hermione tried to piece her thoughts together by blurting them out, and Draco seemed to know exactly what she meant. He knew this day would come, and hoped that she was his, so it wouldn't have happened. "Draco. Ron. Harry. I love you." She kept blurting out, and as her final words slipped passed her lips Draco attacked her full lips, kissing them hungrily.

Hermione felt her back against the glass door and Draco moved his hands up her arms to her shoulders, and then diving into her hair, twisting his fingers around in her curls. They kissed passionately and without thought, it was pure bliss. Hermione's fingernails dug into the fabric of his shirt and Draco pulled his head back in ecstasy letting out a hiss and looked ferociously into her eyes. One of his hands dropped to the door handle and opened it, pushing Hermione through the door, and backing her up into the tall table, knocking off the lamp and family pictures. Draco then placed that hand at the back of her leg and lifting it up to wrap around his waist, so he could be closer to the woman of his dreams. He kissed the crevice of her neck and nipped her earlobe with his soft lips. Pleasurable moans escaped Hermione's lips, which made Draco want more.

"Hermione, I love you, I promised you, everything. I'll give you my life, love me, again." He whispered against her skin, between kisses and then he slid up his hand up her body to caress her cheek and kissed her lips with an undying passion.

"Draco!" she moaned, "Don't forget that I made you that promise, too." She tried to catch her breath. Then, placing her hands on Draco's chest, she lightly pushed him back, he obeyed and took hold of her hands, pulling her around to the couch and sat her down, sitting down himself. "What is to come of us, Draco? I haven't seen you for 11 years. Scorpius and Lyra need to know. It's not going to be easy is it?" She asked in a blur, sitting there staring at Draco.

"I don't know. Nothing ever is easy, Hermione. God, I miss you so much! I can't believe how beautiful you are." He said, trying to distract Hermione from the pressing subject.

"Draco Malfoy! Our children are together! Don't you dare try to distract me," She yelled at him, and then continued, when he nodded. "However, My little Rosie made it into Slytherin, and I am sure that Scorpius did too."

"I guess that Malfoy gene is stronger than you thought, love. How is Lyra? She looks just like you, beautiful. Our children are so beautiful. Even Scorpius, he has your nose, and your brains, I swear, he always has a book in his hand. Maybe one of these days you'll get tired of being really good friends with Weasley and come back, make our family complete, and have all the hot sex you need." He finished talking with the trademark smirk, leaning himself back on the couch, as if he was inviting Hermione to join him.

"Draco! I'm married, and so are you! If you never did get married, then I might have considered your proposition." She told him, firmly placing her ringed hand in front of his face. He took that hand and moved it out of his view, sitting up and turning his body away from Hermione.

"I haven't had sex in 12 years. I haven't even slept with anyone but you." He said, turning to look at Hermione through his shaggy blonde hair.

She frowned and place her other hand in his knee. "I had no idea, Draco. You really did keep your promise, I am so sorry." Tears started forming in her eyes, and he noticed, wiping her eyes before they could trail down her cheek.

"Don't beat yourself up, Hermione. I told you a long time ago that you would always be with Weasley. I warned you. No matter what, I will always love you, I promise." His hands were mingling with hers, and then he got a hold of it, sliding it off her finger, staring deep into her eyes.

'Clank' they both heard as the small diamond ring was dropped into the empty brandy snifter on the coffee table.

* * *

IlliannaBlack


End file.
